1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighted display element which comprises a light line coupled to a light-conducting housing. Due to the design of the light-conducting housing, the light element is particularly suitable for indirect lighting.
2. The Prior Art
Lighted display elements are disclosed in the prior art DE 4,311,018 A1. Here, pc board strips consisting of surface mounted light emitting-diode (SMD-LED) components are arranged in the light-conducting housing in recesses above an optical coupling medium. These pc board strips are arranged in the horizontal and/or vertical direction of light incidence. If the luminous elements are placed in the light-housing the horizontal direction of incidence provides the housing with at least one additional reflector edge. In this case, the display element has an unsealed outer surface with good optical conductivity, and the other side surfaces of the housing are sealed.
German Design Patent No. 29 603 006 discloses another light display device. This solution comprises a mounting rail, in which a reflector with a recess is installed, and at least one SMD-LED pc board strip is arranged in the recess. In this case, the reflector with the pc board strip is embedded in a cover in the mounting rail. In addition, an information carrier is disposed on the light-conducting housing.